Mia's road to love
by xkiciaxplx
Summary: Mia and Randy find each other......if you like to read detail then you will hopefully like it...rating for future chapters to come.....please read and review because im new at this and i would like your adivce and opinions so i can write better


I am very new and I am going to just try this thing out for a while. I love reading peoples story so this will be a start for me….

I do not own anyone in this story that is a wrestler….(ps I know it is bad if I don't know wrestlers that well and I still write about them but I love that they are so hotttt and cute)

Intro

Mia Campton: She is a 25 year old 5'4 short and gorgeous girl. Long dark brown (practically black) hair that goes down to her middle back. Beautiful and mysterious loving grayish blue eyes. She has a nice athletic body with curves in all the right places. Works out on a daily basis keeping her well toned body in shape. Her belly button is pierced and her tongue as well. On her lower back she has a tattoo of a black panther with its claws sticking out looking like they are scratching her and small blood droplets that are coming from the claws….with very piercing eyes, the tattoo is about 6in tall having it end at her lower back. Lives with roommate who is a beautiful Indian girl. Loves cats and has two of her own named Max and Zez, they are both twins and have white long hair. She is a very dedicated girl and has a Polish background and was born in the US but doesn't look Polish she looks Latin, more specific, Puerto Rican. Has a major in accounting/finance/business and just got out of college and owns a store with Sapna.

Sapna Patel (Indian roommate): She is a 25 year old 5'6 beautiful Indian chick. Lives with Mia and her cats but they are said to be both of theirs. Has a major in Fahsion/Fashion Advertising/Marketing and works with Mia.

Chapter 1

Mia's POV

It was 5am on a Sunday night and I was stressing out and could not sleep. Instead of trying to go back to sleep I decided to just get up and start getting ready. I walked into my bathroom wearing my cute kitty pajamas and a black tank top. I washed my face and brushed my teeth when I felt my cats come in and rub against my legs. After I washed up I went straight to the kitchen and got my cats some food.

While in the kitchen I started to make some cappuccino for me and Sapna because we had a big day ahead of us and it was going to be a longer one for me since I got up early. Today was the day of our grand opening week at "MiSapz" our brand new clothing store that we saved so much money for. We combined our nick names together and since it sounded better with my nick name first we have Mi and Sapz. I do the business and handle the money and all that good jaz but Sapna is the designer/advertiser/everything else that makes us look good.

A couple minutes later I hear Sapz's door open and out comes a excited and very awake Sapna. I sipped my cappuccino with my eyes open amazed that she had gotten up already.

"Hey Mi! How did you sleep? Because I did not sleep at all. I had so many ideas popping into my head all at once so I drew them out and wrote some small details, and it didn't stop there. I then woke up, took a shower, did my make-up, and got dressed."

"I slept fine but woke up at 5 because I was nervous. Today is our big day. I can't wait. Oh can you pick out my outfit for today while I take a shower?" I asked.

"Sure no problem, one condition though?" She said with a very serious look on her face.

"Yeah…," I answered.

"Well, I am feeling a little frisky and wild today so you have to promise me you will wear what I have to pick out for your? Is that a deal?"

"Oh of course, no problem with that one because I really don't think I can dress myself today because this is all getting to me. I would not be surprised if I put on two different shoes today." I answered.

"Awesome! Go on so we can go down to the store and start everything." She said.

"Ok, well I made us some cappuccino so grab some because we will need it." I said.

"Thanks hun you are awesome." She replied.

I finished my cappuccino and walked to the bathroom. I washed my hair and relaxed in the shower with the hot water running down my body. After I finished I walked out with my robe on and walked to my room seeing some clothes laid out on the bed along with some shoes and accessories to go with my outfit. I put on a tight, real short up to my mid-thigh, black mini skirt with a hot pink top that goes off the shoulder and it is tight fitting showing off my curves. The top goes down to my rib cage from the right and angles down to the left revealing my nicely toned stomach and hot black rose belly button ring with some shiny hot pink gemstones. I also put on a shiny gemmed, metal chained belt that has our store name on it that look good with the skirt. I put on all the bracelets, rings, earrings, and necklace on. The necklace had an M with a heart around it. Everything was silver so that I was sparkling. After getting dressed I put on my make-up making my eyes dark and out there so they stood out, and sat on my bed to put my hot pink heels on with straps that wrap around my ankles and go a little bit higher. I blow dried my long hair and made sure it looked nice, shiny and smooth.

I walked out of my room all ready to go and I hear some whistling from someone. I turn to see our friend Steve.

"Damn! Can I say damn girl!"

"Thanks Stevie, you don't look so bad yourself. Did Sapz dress you up?"

"No, but actually I called her and she told me what to wear." He said laughing.

"Well, we are going to be the best dressed at the store that is for sure." Sapz said.

"Alright, well I am ready and as I can see you guys are also so lets get a move on it. We can take my car because it will match me today." I said.

We walked out of our place and to my hot pink Acura RSX that I received as a gift from my parents for a graduation gift from college. Everyone got into the car and I drove off and saw that it was only 6:30am. and we don't open until 9am. We reached our store and got out. As we got in I turned the alarm off and turned all the lights on. I walked towards the doors to see how everything looks and I was in "AWWW". The store looked amazing. It has two floors, the first floor is where all the merchandise and registers are. The upstairs has a VIP room where you can get fitted and get special orders from Sapz and a bathroom. When walking down more there is a room where all the windows are mirrors and that is our office that over looks the whole store.

"Alright everyone I am going to the office to check how we are doing and then I will open up the registers and you guys…ummm….you guys just do what you guys need to." I laughed.

"Ya, thanks Mia, you are giving us such a tough job." Sapz answered.

"Oh no problem anytime, but trust me you don't want me to find something to do." I smirked.

I walked up the stairs and walked to my office seeing that the computer showed I had a little over 100 new emails. I was shocked and surprised. As I looked through the emails I noticed that a lot of them were requests for special designs and also people asking for membership in our VIP. I answered to those who wanted VIP that they need to come in and fill out a members application where we put it on file and they have to pay $100 a month if they want to get fitted and have Sapz design their clothes within a week but they also get to join us for coffee/food/and anything else that we can offer. After answering all those emails I finally came downstairs and opened up the registers when I noticed it was already 8am. I finished up quickly and saw that Sapz and Stevie were ready to get things started.

Randy's POV

I woke up at 7:30am ready to take a shower and get ready to go shopping with John today. After my shower John called and I picked up.

"Hey Randy! We are going shopping still right?" He asked

"Of course, but I am hungry and I don't have food in the house so I was thinking if we could stop by for food somewhere on the way?" I said.

"Ya dude, we can I just want to make sure we stop by this new store called "MiSapz". Because I sent them an email about becoming a VIP member so that I can get my clothes designed to fit me and I have an appointment at 9:30am. So as long as we make it them I am good."

"Alright John no problem we will, and wait what kind of a name for a store is "MiSapz"? I have never heard of it before."

"Oh I found out about it from my friend Steve he works there and knows the owners. They are these hott young chicks who saved their money and bought that place down across the street from that awesome Japanese place we eat at, Sakkio. One girl is the designer and deals with the fashion aspect and the other is one who deals with the rest. I heard these girls are partiers and are real hott." He rambled.

"Alright, that is cool. Maybe you can show me your moves if you can get with one of these so called hott chicks that you have heard about. But ya I will be ready and leave my house in 10 min to pick you up to eat so hurry up if you want to be there for your 9:30 appointment." I said.

"Ok, I will be waiting" he answered.

I got dressed in some comfortable black joggers and a plain white t shirt with some writing in black and I slipped on my sneakers and left. I drove off in my silver BMW M3 and was at John's house 5 min later. I honked the horn and John got in the car and we drove off to eat and after we were done we parked the car a little far from "MiSapz" and started walking.

Mia's POV

"Everything looks good Mi, Stevie and I went through the racks and made sure everything is in place and made sure that we all have a set of keys for any reason. For opening up fitting rooms, and anything needed to do on the register. I will be in the Vip balcony so that you can send up the VIP members to me and make sure they either have appointments or will make ones so that I will be available for them. Also Stevie will be on register and I was thinking you can be backup and greet the guests. I also let Andrea in about 30 minutes ago and she will be taking care of the fitting rooms and helping our guests with anything they need plus registers." Sapz told me.

"Sounds good to me, it sounds like we are ready to open if you guys are." I said.

"Yes." Everyone said in unison.

I walked to the door and opened it and walked to the registers to put the music on. An upbeat song started playing and we all smiled. Customers were making their way in. There was a small pack of people walking in seeing that are store is new and many of them were asking questions. I saw that we did not put our GRAND OPENING signs up so I decided to take them outside and put them up on stands that were already there. I also brought myself a small step ladder because the top of the sign holder was too high for me even with my heels. I got on the step ladder with the sign in my hand and I clipped it to the holder when suddenly I lost my balance and fell back towards the ground.

Randy's POV

John and I were walking and I saw a girl hanging a sign outside of the store in a sexy outfit showing off her nice legs. She looked cute even though I couldn't see her face. I noticed she was swinging back and forth a little and went with my instincts that she was going to fall. I ran towards her leaving John talking about the store and I caught her.

"I got you. Don't worry you won't fall." I said.

"Oh my, thank you so much. I could not imagine what would have happened. I owe you." Mia replied.

Mia's POV

When I was falling back I had a feeling it would hurt and I was ready for the pain until I fell into a pair of nice strong arms. I was embarrassed but ready to face who had saved me from my fall. I turned around and looked at this tall and really built handsome guy. My eyes were locked onto his. I did not want to look away .

"I am Mia and thank you again for saving me from that fall." I said breaking the silence and stare.

"I am Randy. No problem anytime, when you need to fall let me know where you will be so I can be there because you can fall into my arms as many times as you want." He said.

I laughed and started to blush a little.

Randy' POV

Damn…..this girl is gorgeous. Wait, this is the owner of the store, well at least one of them. John wasn't kidding when he told me this girl was hott. I shook Mia's hand.

"Randy nice save, you are a hero man." John yelled while walking towards the two.

"Ya thanks man, John this is Mia, Mia this is John."

"Hi John, it is nice to meet you, and are you John Cena by any chance?" she asked.

"It is nice to meet you too Mia. Yes I am John Cena. So you know that I am famous then?"

"No, I had a John on my VIP appointment list and I was just asking to confirm." She laughed.

"Oh, well, ok yes I am ready." He said feeling a little stupid.

"Well Mia, seeing as that you fell while putting these signs up I can put the second one up for you quickly before you show us the way." I said.

"That would be great. Thank you very much." She said.

I put the signs up quickly and grabbed the little step ladder along with me and followed John and Mia into the store.

Mia's POV

I walked Randy and John into the store and took the step ladder from Randy. We walked up the stairs to the VIP room where Sapz was waiting for her client.

"Here you go Sapz. Your first client John Cena is here. Oh and I am sorry that he is late because it is my fault. I fell off the step ladder and Randy here caught me before I hit the ground. So be sure that Randy receives VIP membership with no charge." I told her.

"Thanks Mia. Nice one, trying to play damsel in distress. Nice to meet you John and Randy, My name is Sapna but people call me Sapz so which ever you prefer I will be fine with. Lets get you two measured and I will take some notes to what you guys are looking for."

I walked out of the room and was stopped by Randy.

"Will you be coming back here before we leave?" he asked.

"Yes, I will come back to check up on you guys. If you need anything at all just let Sapz know or me. I will get you both our membership cards and yours is on me. I really owe you for that and I am really thankful that you were there." I said.

"Thank you very much. If you owe me then would it be wrong if I asked for you to come out to dinner with me?" he smiled.

I was shocked. I knew I was going to say yes, but I just met him. I let that thought leave my head that I just met him and just saw his sweet smile and gave in. "Yes, I would love to."

"Great, Can I get your number? How about Friday night at 7ish if that is ok with you?" he asked.

"Yes that sounds fine." I gave Randy my number and was very excited about our date.

I left Randy in the VIP and walked downstairs to see how the sales were going. I walked up to Steve and talked to him a little bit.

"Hey there Stevie, how is everything going?" I asked

"Hey, everything is going great. We have a lot of customers asking about our VIP membership so by the end of this week Sapz is going to be booked for a couple of months, if you want to let her know that or you can let her figure it out when she sees her schedule." He laughed

"That's great. Well I fell off the step ladders out there while putting the signs up and this guy caught me, Randy. His friend John Cena had an appointment and if they hadn't have been there then I would have fallen to the ground and….."

I was cut off by Steve.

"John and Randy are here? I can't believe it. These guys are the wrestlers I keep telling you and Sapz about. They are the ones on TV when I watch it at your place and you turn the channel within a couple seconds." He said.

"Oh so they are famous. Wow I would have never known. I thought they were body builders. Well that Randy guy asked me out for dinner on Friday and so I am going to go out with him and I can't wait because he is so good looking."

"That is great. Do you want to go to the show with me on Thrusday night?" Sapz can go too, they are wrestling here this Thursday and I have extra tickets plus backstage passes and they were planning on going to the club after so we can join them." He said.

"Sure that sounds great." I said

Randy's POV

All that I had on my mind was Mia. She was really beautiful and her eyes were just sparkling and they just got to me. I felt like she saw within me. I watched as John got measured and I did too. We gave Sapz our thoughts of what we were looking for and we received our membership cards. It was getting late and we need to get to the arena earlier to practice our storylines and get everything sorted out. We said our goodbyes and were off to the arena.

Alrite well this was long…I wanted to make it detailed cuz I like to know those little details in between…I hope you enjoyed it….please let me kno and if I should change anything or giving me advice is also good….if I get more and more advice then I will post the second chapter because I am in the process of writing it but with advice I can make it better than before.


End file.
